


Like The Sunset

by Nerdyandsalty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, based on So Do Roses: Love and Other Fairytales, patton angst on his birthday? only because I forgot it was his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyandsalty/pseuds/Nerdyandsalty
Summary: Before I summarize, I just want to say this is based off the amazing Love and Other Fairytales dearies by So Do Roses, so please if you haven't read at least the main storyline of their series, don't read this just yet. Also any charters in this besides the core four and Thomas, who's real only mentioned, are their babies.Now that thats been said:theres really not much to summarize, except I was wondering what would happen when Roman and Patton did get old, and this happened.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Like The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, and im sorry in advance for the angst.

Logan and Virgil knew this day would come, they knew it when Roman started to slow down and his hair began to gray, when Patton couldn’t bend down to pick things up, and often couldn’t stand for very long either. It was the middle of winter when Linda came all but barreling out of the forest pulling Percy along behind her, only to see Banshee on her homes front lawn, well only two of them. But one was enough. 

“Percy, I need you to go back to the courts and get my dads.”

Percy glanced worriedly at her, Linda only ever used her nickname after all; “that all you need me to do?”

“For now,” Linda could feel her voice starting to shake. Percy have Linda a quick kiss on the cheek before darting back into the forest

Linda bolted past the two Banshee, shooting a dark glare at the one in front, and ran inside. 

————-

Roman had been in the kitchen, making a small lunch for him and Patton, has Virgil and Logan where supposed to be in fairyland for the day. When Linda can barreling into the house. Roman walked into the hallway and knew from only seeing her face. “How many…”

“Two, Bitchface and one other”

Roman nodded carefully, “Did you send for your fathers?”

“Percy went to get them”

“Good...good.” 

“Dad?”

“Yes Kitty girl?”

“I’m scared to go upstairs, I know I’m an adult and I shouldn’t be, and I know they haven’t started yet but…”

Roman pulled her into a tight hug. “I know...it’s ok to be scared, even as an adult. Want know I secret?”

“What?” 

“I’m a little scared to”

Just then the shadows in the corner moved; and Logan, Virgil, and Percy emerged from them. The banshees seemed to sense this as well, as once they materialized, the screaming started. 

You’d think it would have been Logan who would have gone out to confront the Banshees, as he had done when they warned of Mays death, but he could not bring himself to do it. Instead he found himself rushing upstairs, as sleeping late had been a new habit of Pattons. No this time it was Linda. Angry at seeing her dads so upset, and sad that by the days end, she would no longer have four dads. She marched outside and stood in front of Eirwen putting her hands on her hips, and honestly maybe she did look just like Logan in that moment, but who’s to say really. 

Once the two where gone, Linda quickly ran back inside nearly tripping over dizzy, who had opted to stay downstairs, and ran upstairs 

———

When Logan ran into the bedroom he couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight in front of him. Patton must have woken up only minutes earlier, and was sitting up in bed reading the latest fantasy book he had bought, he thought they where cute, despite being inaccurate. 

Patton must have heard him, as he sat the book on the night stand and made grabby hands toward him. “Lo Lo, you’re back early”

Logan chuckled and sat beside him, figuring Patton must be turning out the screaming from the lawn. “Virgil and I decided to come back early today.”

“Good, I wanted to have family cuddle day anyway.” Patton took a deep breath that the other three pretended not to notice. “Are the Banshee still screaming?” Ah, so he had simply elected to ignore it. 

“No, but Linny’s out there chewing the bitch out” Virgil said glancing out the window

“Language”

Virgil looked over and smiled softly, but almost sadly. “Sorry Pat.”

Soon the shrieking stopped, and they heard Linda and Percy running up the stairs. Roman stepped outside the bedroom to let them in. He had already messaged what remained of their friend group to let them know what was happening, as well as Thomas who had said he would be over soon with Brian. When Roman walked back in he could see the beginnings of a cuddle pile. Patton in Logan’s lap, Virgil on one side with an arm around Patton who was gently brushing his fingers through their daughter’s hair, as she had laid her head in Patton's lap. Patton smiled sadly yet softly at Roman and patted the other side of the bed. Roman happily obliged and sit in the free space on the bed wrapping one arm around Patton and taking his hand with the other. 

There’s wasn't much talking, the occasional I love yous said between the near constant kisses the other three where giving Patton. Linda had taken to talking to Percy, as well as Brian once he got there, as if trying to distract herself. 

Around sunset Patton shifted resting his head on Romans shoulder and letting out a content sigh. “Promise me you all will be ok?”

Logan swallowed a lump forming in his throat, “Of course we will be”

“I promise Goldilocks.” Roman ran a hand through Patton's hair before lightly kissing his head. Virgil nodded in agreement not able to find the words. 

Linda snorted “I’ll make sure they stay out of trouble dad.”

Patton gently ruffled her hair, “Thanks Linny”

Linda smiled curling into her dad’s lap. Patton continued to run his hand through Linda’s hair. Virgil took Patton’s hand, and held it close to him. The room was quiet now, a calm silence floating through the room. The family sat there as the sun slowly set. Through, the peace ended soon after the sun dipped below the horizon, as Roman and Virgil felt Patton’s hands go limp, and Logan felt Patton go slack against him. Linda quickly sat up, as the movement of Patton’s hand in her hair had stopped. The slow realization that Patton was gone soon reached everyone, and soon there was nothing to stop the sobs that echoed from the room. 

———

A few weeks later Roman was dusting off the mantel when his eyes fell on the picture that was always from and center, next to an old family picture taken where had to of been nearly thirty years earlier. The picture was likely just as old; it was a picture of Roman and Patton, as well as some of Linda, but she was running out of the room when it was taken. Roman smiled, and he could have felt a hand in his as he finished dusting. And he knew then, that sure it still hurt; and it would for a long time. But things would be ok after all.


End file.
